Greed, Silliness and Cuteness
by YuriChan220
Summary: My version of the anime. Ishtar and Eresh get caught by the Lion King from stealing her treasury.


**Greed, Silliness and Cuteness**

**Pairing: Ritsuka (female) x Ishtar x Ereshkigal**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: (clasps her hands together) Alright! The time has come, everyone! I thought long and hard for this "remake" of the anime, and I think I got it~! **

**So, please enjoy~!**

"Hahaha!" a black haired scantily clad girl known as Ishtar laughs as she admires the jewelry and money she just stole from Camelot's treasury. "Look at this, my darling little sister! Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever seen~?"

A blonde haired girl who looks like Ishtar, except for her hair and she's more covered up in clothing than her. Ereshkigal, or as her sister calls her "Eresh", feels a bit uneasy. "M-maybe we should take all of this back. The guards are already really, really mad."

"Nonsense~!" Ishtar says as she lets the coins slip from between her fingers and they clink to pile of gold coins under her. "With these, we'll be rich as the Lion King herself~!"

"Still…we stole from…Her Highness…" Eresh says. "I-I don't think-"

Ishtar ignores her and just enjoys the paradise of money and jewelry all around her. "I'm impressed of the way you distracted everyone. Your fake crying act fooled them! I can't believe how gullible they were~!"

Eresh sighs. Ishtar is known to be a very, very greedy goddess. She loves her older sister, but it's hard to be around her when she has that kind of behavior. She just wants to crawl back into the underworld and stay there until she's ready to talk.

Just then, some voices call out from within the warehouse they stayed in to keep all the treasury. Ishtar jumps and looks over at the door.

"H-how did they find us!?" she cries. "Eresh! Quick! Grab what you can and let's fly out of here!"

The blonde goddess nods and grabs a large sack to stuff all the money and jewels she could. Ishtar does the same and when they feel it's just the right amount, they fly through the open window.

The door is kicked open, revealing Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon herself. She looks around to find most of her treasury in the large room. She looks toward the open window.

"Curses! The culprits must have escaped!" the King says. "Hurry! We must catch them! My knights, take the treasury back while we search for them!" She turns to her loyal knights who she commanded to follow her to take back the treasury.

"At your command!" the knights of the Round Table, including Astolfo and D'eon say in unison as they work together to gather all the coins and jewels piled up.

While the rest of the party, Artoria, Ritsuka-chan, Mash, Ushiwakamaru, the Jeanne Sisters and Quetzalcoatl, head out of the warehouse to find the culprits. They separate to make things easier. Though Ritsuka-chan and Mash stay together while searching. The sun is setting and there is no time to lose. They have to be stopped before the culprits go with the treasury for good. They search high and low for them, but no luck.

After what it seems to be hours, they hear a scream. Ritsuka-chan points ahead and they both run toward where the sound is. It's in the middle of the empty streets between two large buildings. They turn a corner to find two girls with the bags of treasury dropped. It was either by accident or on purpose.

"Eresh! Why did you just fall down like that!?" Ishtar shouts.

"They were too heavy…!" Eresh whines. "I couldn't…I couldn't carry it anymore!"

"That's stupid! You're a goddess! You can't be this weak!"

"Easy for you to say! You don't take your title very seriously!" Eresh argues.

"I-I so do!"

"Hey!" Ritsuka-chan shouts, interrupting their conversation. "I hate to interrupt, but I believe those bags of money and jewels belong to someone very important!"

Ishtar gets in front of Eresh. "Says who!?"

"Says the Lion King herself," Artoria steps beside Ritsuka-chan, followed by the rest of the party. "I command you to hand over the treasury at once or suffer the consequences."

"Haha! As if!" Ishtar laughs. "I won't bow down to a lowly king!"

"Who are you anyways?" Mash asks.

"Why, I am Ishtar, a Goddess of Venus~" the dark haired girl replies, gesturing toward herself and then gestures toward the blonde. "This is my younger sister, Ereshkigal."

Quetz giggles. "For two goddesses, you're pretty much criminals~"

"No, no, no, no!" Eresh begs, waving her hands wildly. "I-I-I'm not guilty! My older sister is! She's the one who dragged me into this!"

"Eresh!" Ishtar shouts.

Artoria closes her eyes. "I see. If that's the case, then I'll have Ishtar imprisoned for this."

"I'm not letting you do this!" Ishtar summons Mana, her ride and hops on top of it.

"Then, we'll have to take it back by force!" Ritsuka says.

"Come on then! Attack us if you dare!" Ishtar challenges. She hops off and points her finger. Mana fires a powerful laser and everyone dodges the attack.

Mash goes in and uses her shield to try and hit Ishtar with it. She misses completely two times and resulted in spinning around aimlessly. Ishtar uses this opportunity to deliver some flying kicks to knock her shield out of her hand and then another to send her flying. Ushiwakamaru charges to attack Ishtar, but Eresh intervenes with her large lance.

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" the blonde says. "Even if she committed a crime!"

"We're still taking back the treasure that belongs to our Liege!" Ushiwaka says. "You're not getting away with it!" She shoves Eresh away to create distance and the two go at it.

Meanwhile Ishtar is busy with the rest of the group. She easily dodges Mash's shield attacks again, followed by each of the Jeanne Sister's attacks. Fire spreads and spears swing wildly, but miss completely. Ishtar is just too fast. She dodges Jalter Lily's spear and flies in the air, giggling.

"Catch me if you can~!" she taunts. "You all cannot fly~!"

"That's not fair!" Artoria shouts. "Get back here and fight fair and square!"

"I'm not giving up my advantage~!" Ishtar says and she raises her hand in the air. "Time to finish all of this! I'm going…to…" Clouds roll over the sun, making a big shadow. Her expression goes emotionless and she freezes for some reason.

"Huh?" Jeanne tilts her head in confusion. "Why isn't she moving?"

Eresh turns to her older sister in shock. "Ishtar!" She gets knocked back by Ushiwaka.

The clouds pass by and the setting sun shines once again. Ishtar comes back to her senses to see Quetz smiling below her.

"What is this?" the dark haired girl says.

"Onee-chan will have to punish you if you don't come down~" the blonde woman says and points her sword. "And surrender all of the King's treasury~"

"What? Haha! I'm not giving up that easily." She holds out her hand to summon a long white sword. "You can't defeat me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ritsuka-chan says. "Then how about you come down here and try to defeat us? Including me!"

Ishtar gives her a weird look. "You serious, human? Don't make me laugh. I can just slaughter you in one strike."

"Trust me, it's going to get ugly if you actually face me~" Ritsuka-chan says and pumps a fist. "I may look weak, but never underestimate me~!"

Eresh stands up and looks toward her sister. "Ummm…Ishtar?"

"Please. This is getting pathetic. Alright, I will fight you. Be prepared for a nice trip down in the Underworld." Ishtar flies down, readying her sword.

However, Ritsuka-chan looks over and winks at Quetz as a signal. The older blonde goddess throws her sword, catching Ishtar off balance and then Mash tackles her to the ground. Clouds roll over the sun again just as Ishtar gets to her feet. She is stunned, so Mash is able to hit her with her shield back and forth, 360 degrees and then thrusts it forward to send her flying toward the wall, making a crater.

Eresh runs toward her older sister to see if she's alright, but her expression is blank.

"Ishtar!" the blonde shakes her gently and when the sun finally shows itself, the dark haired goddess comes to her senses again.

Ishtar looks up to see Artoria looking down at her with her usual stoic expression. "Uh…ohhh…"

The Knights of the Roundtable arrive and Astolfo cuffs Ishtar with chains.

****Camelot****

At the palace, Ishtar is on her knees in front of the throne where Artoria sits on. Mordred and Morgan are standing beside the Lion King and the Knights of the Round Table are behind Ishtar along with Ritsuka and the girls.

"You've committed a dangerous crime," Artoria says. "Stealing all the treasury from me. You will be imprisoned for your crime."

"Wait, wait!" Eresh steps forward. "You're just going to do that? I can't live without her!"

Artoria closes her eyes. "She should've thought about it before she did that. Her greed has gotten the better of her. I will NOT let this slide."

"M-My Liege!" Ishtar says. "If I may speak, I know I did wrong. These jewels, though. They are so pretty and the money is just fantastic to hold and spend!"

Artoria sighs. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't put you behind bars."

"I…I can help out!" the dark haired goddess says.

Ritsuka gets an idea. "That's not a bad idea. Lancer Saber, she can help us out on fights and stuff."

"And I know my way around the lands, creatures and know about other servants," Ishtar says. "Please, give me a second chance."

Mordred steps forward toward her "Dad". "Father, I don't know about you, but I this goddess might be of use to us. Besides, we could use two other goddesses to protect our land."

"And other areas as well," Ritsuka says. "You're a good King. You always give others a second chance, and this is one of those times."

"Master…." Artoria looks at the desperate Ishtar and then at the cute red-head. She then gives a soft sigh. "Very well. I'll let you off once. If I catch you doing it again, you will not be so lucky. You want my treasury? You have to earn it."

"I will! I promise!" Ishtar says.

"Good." Artoria snaps her fingers and Astolfo releases her from the cuffs.

Eresh runs over to her sister to hug her and the red-head giggles.

"How about you join us too~?" Ritsuka says. "We could use someone as cute as you on our party~"

"E-ehhhhh!?" Eresh squeaks.

Quetz giggles. "She's right, sweetie. You two will be very useful to us. And Onee-chan can cuddle both of you if I want to~!"

"Yeaaah, I didn't hear that last part," Ishtar says, slightly turning her head away.

"Then, how about I give you some cuddles~?" Ritsuka-chan offers.

"W-wait! No, no, no, no!" Eresh begs, but it's too late.

The cute red-head already tackle hugs them to the floor and laughing as she snuggles with them while the two goddesses try to get free. Quetz giggles once more while Artoria just watches with a little smile on her face.

Morgan giggles softly. "Looks like everything's back to normal. You did well, my sister."

"Of course I did," Artoria closes her eyes. "But you all convinced me, so I am grateful for that. But just remember, if Ishtar gets into trouble again, I won't go easy on her."

"Yes, yes, I know," Morgan says as she leans in to kiss her "husband" on the cheek.

**A/N: Hope I did everything right here. Feeling kinda nervous. XD But I also hope everyone enjoyed this. Istar and Eresh are so cute together!**

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
